monstermoviesfandomcom-20200215-history
Zaldover
As Zennon commands his general Zannin to go to the human world with the traitor Lita, he commands Zaldover to acompany him and use Lita as bait, she agrees as the two descend. Later after Devilman found Lita in a coffin asleep he has a flashback to when he still served Zennon, he alongside Zannin, Geruge and Zaldover were in a crowd listening to Zennon annonce Lita as a traitor holding her in his hand before encaseing her in ice. Afterwards Miki and Devilman take the coffin to the Makimura Residence, unkown to them they were being watched by Zannin and Zaldover, and annonce their plan, hopeing to use Lita to seduce Devilman and bring him to the House of Zaldover were they would kill him. Later as Himura is wandering the streets Zaldover approches him in a building site, Zaldover asks if Devilman suspected Himura after a previous battle, Himura smugly says he got away with it and tells her that he dosent know what to do scince Rita arrived. Zaldover tells Himura to bring Lita to her home and waits for him to leave before destroying the location they were at with her staff. After Himura fails to kidnap Lita, Akira tries to comfort Lita, however Zaldover teleports down and takes Lita to her home, she commands him to go to The Devil Forest. Akira gets through the forest and arrives at The House of Zaldover, which surprises Zannin amazed at his stupidity for walking into an obvious trap. When he enters the house, Zaldover locks the door behind him and starts to Taunt him, she tells Devilman that Lita was locked in the back room. The house then starts to set off a series of booby traps, causeing Devilman to fall down a trap door, he manages to hold onto the door, however Zaldover appears before him and throws a spear at him, it misses and he transforms into his true demon form. He flies up through the trap door only for her to dissapear and reapear as a giant, She tangles him up in her hair and attempts to grab him, but he leaps from her grip, then useing his Devil Cutter he cuts off her legs, she flee by teleporting, however she leaves behind a door, Devilman smashes through and finds Rita on the floor, he picks her up but she stabs him in the arm with a knife, and reveals herself as Zaldover and tells him that Lita was dead and that she had eaten her, a flashback then shows her ripping out her throat with her teeth. She leaps into the air and fire lightning from her staff at him, he doges it and fires the Devil Cutter sliceing of her arms and legs, he then attempts to finish her but fails, she then starts breathing flames from the mouth on her chest, Devilman doges but is circled in flames, she flies into the air but Devilman uses hie Devil Arrow, hitting her and roasting her alive. As her house is destroyed in the background. Category:Devilman Category:Go Nagai Category:Giant monsters Category:Demons Category:Villains Category:Females Category:Deceased Category:Anime monsters Category:TV monsters Category:All monsters